1. Field
Embodiments relate to a conductive paste composition and an electrode prepared using the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
Heterojunction with intrinsic thin layer (HIT) solar cells and thin-film solar cells use transparent electrodes including indium tin oxide (ITO). These types of solar cells may undergo changes in their characteristics at high temperatures. Accordingly, electrode pastes having high electrical conductivity at low temperature have been developed.
An electrode of a fired solar cell may be formed after an antireflective layer is etched by a glass component present in a conductive paste and the silicon interface reacts with silver (Ag). In a HIT solar cell or a thin-film solar cell including a transparent conductive oxide (TCO) film, surface contact resistance of the TCO film may be influenced by optimum surface contact between the TCO film and a paste.